Gray Love
by reraibussu
Summary: "Tak baik seorang wanita berjalan dengan kepala menunduk."/Ku rasa hanya dengan tindakan ku kau bisa mengerti , bertapa berartinya sosok mu bagi ku./Namun seriring berjalannya waktu rasa itu tumbuh tanpa bisa ku pangkas dan rasanya aku pun takkan sanggup memangkasnya.


**Gray Love**

.

.

.

 _ **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**_

 _ **Author – Maji D'Tenshi**_

.

.

.

OOC, TYPO, BAD EYD, and anymore -_-)/

.

.

.

* * *

Gadis berdarah Yato itu berlarian disepanjang kota Edo dengan kecepatan maksimal yang dimilikinya. Kakinya yang dibalut oleh sepatu khas china menapak jalanan Edo yang berdebu dengan bringas. Pakaiannya terlihat lebih berdebu dari terakhir kali ia keluar dari Yorozuya.

Terang saja dia sedang terburu-buru hingga tidak mendengarkan 'Ibu angkatnya' yang berteriak menyuruhnya sarapan dahulu.

Pliharaanya anjing luar angkasa entah kemana rimbanya sejak pagi dan itulah penyebab dia berlarian bak orang gila seperti ini.

Tempat pertama yang dituju adakah kediaman keluarag Shimura, sayang beribu sayang dia tak mendapatkan hasil apapun. Yoshiwara berikutnya namun yang ditemukannya malah dua sosok madesu yang sedang teler dengan badan berhiaskan selembar bokser bergambar cinta. Baru diketahui jika sosok yang sebut saja beriniSIAL Gintoki dan Madao itu baru saja kalah judi.

Sekarang kakinya seolah bergerak secara otomatis kearah markas Sinsengumi. Biar kata di arc terbaru sudah ferewell namun di fic ini kan belum.

'Brak'

"Sadaharu~ kau dimana aru?"

Kaki besi itu menendang gerbang Shinsengumi dengan kekuatan yang tidak kira-kira, dapat dilihat gerbang itu hancur sekali serang.

Beberapa orang anggota Shinsengumi yang sedang bertugas memilih untuk menyingkir melihat jika gadis berdarah monsterlah dalang dibalik kejadian itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini China-musume? Pergi sana pulang ke Negara mu!"

Sosok tubuh berhakama cream terlihat, ditangannya tergenggam bazoka yang siap ditembakkan kapan saja.

Tubuh gadis yang lebih kecil itu tak bergeming. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun ditembakkinya pemuda menyebalkan yang senang sekali mencari gara-gara dengannya.

Payung berwarna ungu miliknya segera memuntahkan peluru-peluru yang tak dapat dibilang sedikit jumlahnya.

Merasa nyawa mereka terancam para anggota Shinsengumi segera mengungsi ke tempat yang aman.

"Apa mau mu China? Datang membawa kerusakkan. Kau lebih baik dideportasi saja kembali keasal mu."

Tubuh itu kokoh tak tergores, peluru milik gadis yato itu dapat dihindari dengan mudah.

'Bum'

Satu tembakkan balik dilancarkan Okita namun dengan sigap Kagura berhasil melompat.

"Kembalikan Sadaharu ku Baka-sadis! Yang ada juga kau tuh yang harusnya pulang ke planet mu! planet Sadis!"

Kagura kembali melompat kali ini sasarannya adalah bazoka sang Kapten Sadis.

'Krak'

Bazoka itu patah menjadi dua saat Kagura menendangnya. Okita segera mundur beberapa langkah. Bisa gawat jika selanjutnya tulangnya yang patah.

"Aku tak tau dimana pliharaan mu! pergi sana!" usiran yang tidak ada halus-halusnya itu kembali memancing kemarahan Kagura.

Hampir saja dia akan menerjang kearah Okita namun pundakknya sudah lebih dahulu ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Eh? Tosshi~" wajahnya berubah horror seketika saat tau yang menepuk pundaknya adalah tangan Wakil Komandan Iblis.

"Bagus sekali kalian, sudah bermain-main pagi-pagi begini." Senyum hangat diberi namun Kagura malah merinding sementara Okita terlihat santai.

"Dia yang menghancurkan semuanya Hijikata-san aku mau menanganinya namun ya kau bisa lihat sendiri dia terlalu buas. Sebaiknya dia dikirim pulang saja dengan jasa JFC ku dengar sedang ada promo."

Kagura melotot saat tau dia dituduh-walau benar-.

"Itu bohong Tosshi dia juga salah aru!" Kagura menunjuk Okita dengan jari tengahnya.

"Jika menurut ku kalian berdua salah. Hukuman kalian membenahinya sampai selesai, dan masalah anjing mu Yamazaki yang akan mencari."

"Eh tapi, Tosshi-" rengekkan Kagura berhenti saat kepalanya dijitak pelan oleh Hijikata.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil ku TOSSHI!" teriaknya murka.

.

.

.

"Semua ini salah mu gadis China! Pulang sana ke Negara mu!"

Okita masih saja sempat untuk mengejak Kagura padahal mereka sekarang sedang menyapu halaman Yorozuya yang luasnya keterlaluan.

"Kau yang harusnya pergi Pangeran Sadis dari Planet Sadis! Kembali ke asal mu sana Bodoh!" dua sapu saling beradu mencoba saling serang dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Sebaiknya kalian bekerja dengan benar jika Tosshi tau nanti hukuman kalian bisa lebih berat." Pria yang identic dengan gorilla itu menyeruput tehnya pelan sembari mengawasi dua bocah yang sedang dihukum

Keduanya diam sebelum memalingkan wajah, tak sudi jika harus saling bertatap muka.

"Sepertinya kalian jadi lebih akur sekarang, nanti kalian bersihkan toiletnya sekalian ya." Hijikata yang tiba-tiba datang berujar pelan namun cukup keras untuk didengar Kagura dan Okita.

Keduanya melotot horror saat Wakil Komandan Setan Shinsegumi dengan seenak jidatnya memerintah mereka.

"APHAAAAA?" teriak mereka berbarengan.

.

.

.

"Kau menyebalkan jika saja kau tak ada pasti takkan seperti ini jadinya! Dasar Baka-Sadis menyebalkan! Mati sana!" Kagura menggerutu sambil menyikat lantai kamar mandi. Disebelahnya ada Okita yang sedang membersihkan toilet namun tak seperti biasanya dia hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Kagura.

"Ugh aku capek! Kau bersihkan semuanya ya Sho-chan~ aku mau pergi dulu aru~ bye-bye~"

Dengan kecepatan penuh Kagura pergi dari kamar mandi tersebut meninggalkan Okita dan seluruh pekerjaan menyikat toiletnya yang belum rampung.

.

.

.

"Huwah~"

Kagura terbangun dari tidurnya, mimpi buruk itu selalu saja menghantuinya.

Dibukanya pintu geser tempatnya tidur dilemari.

Kagura berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil air minum, mengabaikan Sacchan yang seenak udelnya nemplok pada Gintoki yang sedang tidur. Mengabaikan Sadaharu yang tidurnya melang-melintang.

Dia butuh minum untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang terasa semakin keruh akibat bunga tidurnya.

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

 _1 tahun yang lalu_

Semua dimulai saat malam menujukkan taringnya. Kagura ingat saat itu dengan jelas. Sebuah yukata berwarna merah cerah dengan rambut yang disanggul dan diberi sedikit kelopak bunga sakura sebagai penghias. Usianya masih 14 tahun waktu itu namun dia tampak sangat cantik dengan bibir bergincu tipis warna pink lembut.

Payungnya yang berwarna ungu dipakainya dikeramaian festival. Langkahnya pasti cenderung malu-malu. Tak pernah seumur hidupnya dia berdandan seperti ini. Wajahnya terasa memanas, ditundukkannya kepalanya.

"Tak baik seorang wanita berjalan dengan kepala menunduk." Teguran khas membuat Kagura menganggkat kepalanya.

Okita Shougo terlihat dipelupuk matanya. Iris mereka bertemu sekilas sebelum Kagura memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

Tangan kasar yang lebih besar itu menarik tangan kirinya lembut, membimbing yang lebih muda untuk mengikuti jalannya.

Berpasang-pasang mata menatap mereka dalam diam. Takut ditebas mungkin.

Kagura berjalan semakin menunduk namun dia dapat merasakan jika yang lebih tua mengenggam tangannya erat sedikit merematnya mungkin.

Sebuah kebiasaan warga Edo tiap merayakan tahun baru adalah mengunjungi kuil dan merayakan festival. Ada banyak makanan dan yang pasti kegembiraan.

Sesuatu yang hampir hilang dalam ingatan Kagura. Ibunya sakit-sakitan, Kakaknya mencoba membunuh Ayahnya, tak berapa lama kemudian meninggalkan mereka. Kakanya menyusul beberapa bulan kemudian. Ibunya sudah tenang dialam sana dan mungkin sekarang sedang melihat anak gadisnya berkencan dari surga.

Kagura tak membenarkan kata 'Kencan' tersebut namun Gin-chan, Shinpachi dan Aneuenya terus menerus mengatakan tentang gelora cinta anak muda yang bermekaran. Itu membuatnya malu sekaligus ragu untuk pergi bersama Okita, beruntung Sadaharu sebagai pliharaan yang baik seolah mengerti kegelisahannya dia mendorong –dalam arti sebenarnya- Kagura untuk pergi dan disinilah akhirnya dia berada.

Kagura berfikir mengapa wanita jaman sekarang senang sekali menggunakan high-heels? Padahal sandal geta yang dikenakannya beberapa menit lalu terasa begitu menyiksanya.

Helaan kecil terdengar dari Kagura membuat Okita menghentikan langkahnya dan berpaling menghadapnya "Ada apa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Okita datar. Seolah sudah menebak jika ini takkan berhasil.

Melihat raut wajah datar Okita, Kagura segera menggeleng tidak enak hati "Tidak-tidak aku suka kok cuma …. Kaki ku capai." Kagura berkata pelan hampir seolah berbisik. Meniti tangga yang panjang menuju bukit untuk berdoa dikuil bukanlah hal gampang jika dia mengenakan geta.

Tanpa banyak bicara Okita segera menggendong Kagura, yang terang saja membuat pipinya bersemu saat merasakan jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat.

* * *

 _ **Ku rasa hanya dengan tindakan ku kau bisa mengerti , bertapa berartinya sosok mu bagi ku**_

* * *

Langkah lebar tercipta dengan segera, dua kaki itu dipacu lebih cepat. Memang susah jika mengandalkan gadis China dalam dekapannya untuk hal seperti ini. Okita tersenyum simpul merasa hatinya hangat. Dia bersyukur gadis itu mau memenuhi permintaanya yang tergolong cukup aneh, mengingat mereka tak pernah berada dalam moment romantic yang benar-benar romantic.

'Tap'

Kakinya sudah sampai digerbang kuil, gadis cantik bak boneka itu diturunkan dari gendongannya. Ditariknya lembut tangan sang gadis yang halus. Takut-takut rusak jika tersentuh terlalu jauh.

Keduanya berdoa dalam diam. Mencoba memanjatkan permintaan dan harapaan ditahun ini. Agar hal-hal buruk ditahun lalu bisa tak terjadi lagi.

Okita yang pertama selesai. Ditolehkannya wajahnya menghadap gadis China yang tampak khusuk berdoa didepannya. Wajahnya tampak bersinar kala ditimpa cahaya lilin yang menyala.

Okita tersenyum sendu, berharap wajah itu selalu dapat dilihatnya

Dan hari itu adalah hari pertama serta terakhir Kagura melihat dan bersamanya.

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

.

.

Matanya tak dapat terpejam walau jam didinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari.

Kagura membuka pintu rumahnya berharap angin malam dapat menyegarkan pikirannya. Dia sudah berbenah tadi seperti memposisikan Sadaharu agar tidur dengan benar hingga membuang Sacchan ketempat yang benar.

Pagar kayu itu terasa dingin saat disentuhnya.

Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes mengingat surat cinta yang bertabur luka yang dibacanya satu tahun lalu.

Dirabanya kantung celana piayamnya. Jemari Kagura dapat merasaakn adanya sebuah kertas disana. Ditariknya keluar kertas itu.

Dibukanya kertas yang tampak lebih lusuh dari terakhir kali dibukanya itu.

* * *

 _Saat kau membaca surat ini itu artinya aku sudah yakin akan perasaan ku._

 _Sejak pertama kita bertemu aku sudah merasa tertarik pada mu, namun bukan seperti aku menyukai mu atau apa. Hanya ketertarikkan yang kurasa saat itu._

 _Mungkin karena kau terlihat sama kesepiannya dengan ku._

 _Aku bodoh, terima kasih untuk umpatan mu kala itu._

 _Aku tak tau caranya mengatakan hal memalukan itu pada mu. Percintaan kakak ku pun tak berjalan lancar –sekedar informasi saja._

 _Jadi ku fikir mungkin bila bibir ku tak mampu mengucapkan kata cinta, maka tangan ku lah yang akan lebih baik dalam berbicara._

 _Bila tubuh ku tak mampu mendekap mu dikehangatan, ku harap kau takkan keberatan jika kaki ku yang menggantikan._

 _Aku mengerti itu terdengar konyol, bocoh dan apa saja lah terserah._

 _Namun seriring berjalannya waktu rasa itu tumbuh tanpa bisa ku pangkas dan rasanya aku pun takkan sanggup memangkasnya._

 _Aku tulus mencintai mu Kagura._

* * *

Kagura menatap surat itu dengan tatapan nanar. Satu tahun telah berlalu namun bayangnya tak pernah bisa pudar menghantui hidupnya.

Penyakit yang dulu menyerang kakaknya Okita Mitsuba ternyata juga menyerangnya.

Dia menggerang kesakitan sendirian tanpa ada yang tau. Kondo dan Hijikata yang paling kehilangan.

Kagura menatap langit malam bertabur bintang diatas langit berharap masa indah saat mereka bersama itu akan datang kembali dan terwujud.

Bukankah Kagura belum memberi tahu Shougo tentang perasannya.

* * *

.

.

.

fin

.

.

.


End file.
